Lucky 13
by AllyShips
Summary: Peta and Myka are on the case again...but this time...things are a little different. By now, Myka's life may be coming to an end, but, luckily for her, Pete will do anything to save the love of his life. The problem is that their cases are more intense than ever, and a new artifact will really complicate things. But, will it be the key to saving Myka?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in the Dakotas. Pete, Myka, and everyone else at Warehouse 13 really wanted to go home. It had been several months since Myka's cancer diagnosis and Pete was worried that she would die. However, Artie just found out that a new unknown artifact that can turn people into whatever monster they want has reached New York City. Unfortunately, because people's lives were in danger, they had no choice but to fly to New York and recover the artifact.

"You know, Artie," said Pete. "I think that maybe it's a bad idea for Myka to be traveling so far to find this Artifact. Why don't you send Claudia and Steve instead?" He sounded worried, and he was pacing back and forth.

"Nonsense, she will be fine," replied Artie. He raised his eyebrows like he always does. "You two are the best Warehouse 13 agents that I have ever had. I would never want to send anyone else."

"I think Artie is right," Myka said, looking over at Pete. "I can totally handle this. I've been working here for five years already and I know how to get the job done right."

"See, I told you," said Artie.

Pete still wasn't too sure. He kept glancing over at her partner and wondering if he would ever see her again after that day or go on a case with her again. "Fine," he answered hesitantly.

Just then, the Farnsworth turned on and H.G. Wells came on the screen. "Hello, fellow agents," she said. "Apparently, this situation has gotten increasingly out of hand. The first victim accidentally turned into a super hero, so right now, he is saving people. But, it is just as we thought. Someone has died now. They used it to become a zombie and they are dead but yet still alive at the same time.

"Well," said Artie, "We had better get over there right away before more lives are lost."

"Yeah," said Pete. Then, mumbling under his breath, he whispered, "Let's hope all of _us _make it out alive too."

Myka apparently heard him. She walked up closer to him and punched him in the arm. "You could have blown my cover just now," she said. "What's wrong with you."

He was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, Pete and Myka were on their way to New York. They were on a plane, and Pete kept complaining that the altitude was making his ears ring.

"La, la, la," he said, continuing, "I hate this stupid noise."

"For God sakes, Pete!" yelled Myka. "Can't you see that I'm trying to read?" she asked, deciding to toss her novel onto the extra seat on the side of them.

Pete frowned. "I was just trying to be funny," he said.

"Well, sometimes you just aren't."

"Ouch."

"Well..."

"Listen, Myks," he began. "I know that what that Greek dude did was kinda mean and all, but, let's face it. We just don't know how much time we have left together."

Tears began to well up in Myka's eyes. As the plane got rocky, she grabbed onto Pete's hand and squeezed onto it. "Look," she said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just that I'm hurting right now and I don't always know how to say it." She paused. "So, that's why I'm about to do something else."

With that, Myka leaned in and kissed Pete. He put his hands on her face and kissed her back. Then, someone ran to the back of the plane yelling: "Help! My son just turned himself into a vampire!"

Pete pulled away from Myka. "Sorry," he said. "I think this artifact might have found us..."

"Before we found it."

"Yup.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	3. Chapter 3

Just as the pilot was about to make a distress call, Pete and Myka testled all of the passengers. Myka knocked the pilot over the head with a suitcase, and Pete took the control.

"Myks, we've got to get this thing under control."

"Since when do you ever have anything under control?" she asked, biting her lip.

Pete laughed. "Control is my middle name."

"I can think of a few times when you almost lost control," she commented flirtatiously.

"Now's not the time, kay?"

"Kay." Myka ran over to a passenger who was just waking up. Pete kept trying for a safe place to land the plane.

The passenger was a little boy, and he looked scared. "What's your name, kid?" Myka asked.

"Drake," he replied.

"Where's your mother? Is she on the plane?"

The kid looked around, panicking. "I don't see her," he cried. He was probably only six or seven.

Myka looked at him, worried. "Look, Drake, just stay right here. I'm going to help you find your mom in a minute. I'm going to go ask my friend Pete what to do."

"Okay." Drake smiled, and Myka walked to the back of the plane. She needed to find the boy's mother.

Once her head was turned, the boy smirked with an evil grin. "They're on my side," he whispered, just as he pulled something unseen from his pocket.

**To be continued soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the Warehouse, Claudia and Steve were looking at funny memes on Claudia's computer.

"Whoa," said Steve, asking, "Was that just a cat with a mermaid tail and a Santa Claus hat?" Claudia laughed.

"Actually," she began, "No, it wasn't."

Just then, Artie walked in, eating a sandwich. "Mmm," he said. "This bacon Italian grinder sure tastes good."

"Yeah," said Claudia, "Too bad it's no good for your Artiearies." Steve laughed.

"Haha," Artie replied. "Not funny."

They glared at him teasingly.

"Okay," he admitted. "It was pretty funny."

"Although," Steve began, "You wouldn't want your appendix to grow back again."

"Hey! I fixed that!"

"When's the last time you saw Vanessa?" Claudia asked him.

"Maybe he's trying to get all sick again so he can call her. I thought you were past that."

Artie looked grumpy. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm just trying to enjoy my lunch here? Jeez."

"Okay, okay," Claudia said. "I was just kidding."

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Steve picked it up. He could hear a muffled voice on the other end. "Pete?" he asked. The other two got quiet, trying to listen.

"Help...us..."

"Pete?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"We're on a plane and the artifact found us...before we found it."

"Hurry up! Fill me in."

Steve just stood there and listened for a moment, then hung up, looking shaken and scared.

"Why didn't he just use the Farnsworth?" asked Artie.

Steve hesitated, then added, "Because the artifact is on the plane and so is a zombie apocalypse." He paused. "We have to go and save them. Right now."

_**to be**_CONTINUED**...**


End file.
